


Tiny tiny shorts

by thecurlymop



Series: the momas uni!verse [4]
Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlymop/pseuds/thecurlymop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised Miles and Tom in tiny 80s shorts so here you go Hannah :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny tiny shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NahaFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/gifts).



‘Tom! I’m home! And I’ve found our costumes for theme night tomorrow,’ Miles yells as he walks through the front door.

‘What theme night?’ Tom yells back from where he is chopping onions in the kitchen.

‘80’s theme night,’ Miles says from the doorway. Tom can hear the ecstatic grin in his voice.

‘Oh no, no way, I’m not doing another costume theme night no way,’ he protests, backing away from an advancing Miles.

Miles is brandishing a small piece of shiny cloth at him. He holds out his hands and Tom recalculates. Two hideous brightly coloured pieces of clothe which on further thought appear to be shorts. Tiny 80s style shorts to be exact.

‘Oh no,’ he protests again, shaking his head hard enough that his neck spasms. ‘No way I am not wearing those.’

‘But you haven’t seen the best bit yet!’ Miles exclaims happily, ‘I’ve got headbands and wristbands and legwarmers too! And they all match!’

Tom wants to run. Or hit something. It’s unfair that Miles is so cute because if it weren’t for that, Tom wouldn’t be contemplating actually wearing those hideous shorts.

‘Why are there two pairs?’ he asks suspiciously.

‘Couples costume! I’ll be wearing exactly the same as you only in a different colour. I’ll wear the red set and you can wear the yellow.’

‘Why do you get the red?’

‘The yellow shorts are longer, I thought you’d be more comfortable,’ Miles shrugs, ‘ you can have the red ones if you want though?

‘I haven’t even said that I’m coming, let alone wearing that costume.’

Miles pouts. ‘Surely you’ll think about it at least? You don’t have to decide for certain until tomorrow anyway.’

 

Tom sighs and looks at himself in the mirror again. Of course, he was powerless against Miles’ pleas and pouts. He looks ridiculous and he bets that Miles somehow makes his look good. He tugs the shorts a little further down, he can’t understand why Miles wouldn’t let him wear his tight running shorts underneath for decency’s sake.

There’s a tap on the half open door and Miles steps into the room. He whistles softly as Tom turns to him and he looks like all his birthday wishes have been fulfilled as he takes Tom in from legwarmers, tiny shorts, wristbands and headband, all in an eyewatering bright yellow. He’s been allowed to wear his own shirt but Miles picked out one of the tightest black ones.

‘I feel like a bumblebee,’ he says, pulling uncomfortably on the shorts again. ‘A bumblebee in an 80s exercise video.’

Miles grins, ‘oh what an exercise video that would be…’

He comes into the room properly and –oh. Miles looks fantastic. Ridiculous but fantastic, pretty much edible. Is that what he looks like to Miles? Acres of skin on display and those long long legs leading to tiny tiny shorts. He shakes his head and looks again. Nope, Miles still looks just as crazy and incredible.

During his confused pause, Miles crosses the room to stand next to him and admire himself in the mirror.

‘God,’ he laughs, ‘I look ridiculous next to you.’

Tom grins, ‘no, I look ridiculous next to you, silly.’

They look at each other in the mirror and then turn to look at each other directly.

‘I think,’ Miles says softly, ‘this is one of the times when we’ll have to agree to disagree.’

‘Or maybe,’ Tom wonders, ‘it’s one of those times where we need to listen to the other one’s opinion?’

Miles kisses him quickly and then not so quickly and by the time they part, Tom wonders why he thought this was a bad idea. If he gets to kiss and grope Miles and be kissed and groped in return, he’ll live with feeling like a bad 80s bee themed exercise video.

 

‘Shall we go then?’ Miles asks, seemingly unable to stop grinning.

‘I don’t know,’ Tom muses, ‘I’m not sure I want anyone else seeing you like this.’

‘Hmm,’ Miles agrees, sneaking another kiss, ‘but we can always leave early…’

 

They do eventually make it to the party, and if they spend most of their time sat very close together with Miles’ hand stroking up and down and up and then still further up Tom’s thigh (because let’s face it, those shorts don’t provide a barrier) and Tom tracing circles under Miles’ helpfully loose waistband, no-one says anything.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? I have no idea. This is what I write when I should be revising. If only I could write stuff like this in my exams...


End file.
